


The Taste Of Blood

by NeiNing



Series: DBZ Vampire AU [2]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Hunting, Killing, M/M, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Goku experiences a whole lot of new things - now that he's not hunting vampires anymore, but humans.
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: DBZ Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is second part of my story; "Deep In The Darkness".
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934169/chapters/65733592
> 
> Please, remember this is old story. I have edited and fix it as much as possible, but there still might be writing mistakes.

These new senses what I now possessed... These new feelings what I had in me...

This new hunger growing in me - hunger of blood.

These dark thoughts in my head... They made me excited and yet - still freaked me out.

This wasn't me anymore... Oh yes, it truly wasn't TRUE me anymore. I wasn't what I used to be. I wasn't vampire hunter anymore.

I had become human hunter.

Now, flying towards the city by my new mate's side, I felt this excitement growing and growing the more closer to the city we got. It was funny, really... My whole life I had hunted vampires and I thought... That I always had known everything about them, but now that I was one of them I realized that emotionally there were so many things what I never hadn't understand about vampires.

"Get ready to land in somewhere dark. We don't want to be seen, do we?"

His low raspy voice reached my ears and I couldn't help but to smile and nod. I let him take the lead before we started to land. Soon our feet touched the rocky dark street. He walked in front of me, taking fast and careful peaks in all directions before turning to face me.

I had kept him gorgeous then when I was a human, but now... He was super gorgeous. I saw his beauty in new light and maybe that's why he looked so grumpy at the time. I got some angry little growls from him.

"Stop staring at me and focus, hunter."

I laughed silently as my cheeks turned hotter. I knew he didn't like it when I stared at him, but when I laid my eyes on him it was hard to get them off of him. His steps brought him in front of me, his dark eyes staring back in mine. That made my heart beat in new way.

"I know you have hunt vampires, but you never haven't hunt humans. In this hunt you CAN'T let anyone see you, understand?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Good. Ask if there's anything what you are unsure about or anything else."

"Thanks, but I will do fine."

He smirked before he disappeared behind the corner in another shadow, and I was soon to follow him. It was late so we were sure none wouldn't be out that late at night, but Lady Luck was on our side. Vegeta suddenly stopped as he pointed across the street at one young woman who was walking alone.

"That's your catch, hunter. She will be easy to have because she's young, weak, small and alone."

I'm sure I amused him when my lips started to curl up and I felt the hunger in me. I was so eager to get the taste of fresh warm blood on my tongue. When I started to make my way towards her, suddenly a man appeared next to her so I hide myself behind the tree close by.

Thanks to my new sharp hearing, I clearly heard what they were talking about. The man wanted to have sex with the woman, because she obviously was a whore, but the woman resisted. At first I was going to let them be, but when I heard her fearful scream, the better side of me took control. I turned to look at them. The man was on top of her trying to rape her. As much as I was a vampire now, I still had some goodness in my heart.

I didn't care if I was seen or not when I stepped forward, walking to them from behind. I pulled the man off of her more violently than I actually would had needed to. The man flew few feet away from us until he hit the ground with painful groan. When he got up onto his feet, he wasn't happy - not a one bit.

"Hey, you bastard! That's my whore and I was going to fuck her! Go find your own whore!"

I stood there silently half in shadows just staring at him. I had nothing to say to him and it was pissing him off.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? Did you wet your pants already?! Or then you are just deaf."

When he got no reply from me again, he pulled a knife from his pocket, running towards me. When he was going to strike I vanished and moved behind his back, taking a tight hold on his head, twisting it. His neck made loud and nasty sound as the bones broke. His body turned lifeless and he hit the dirt after I released my hold on his head.

I turned my focus on the woman, who was little bit away from me. I could clearly see fear in her eyes. I turned to face her and when I took my first step, she ran off. I thought she would had been so scared she wouldn't had been able to move, but I was wrong. As I watched after her in surprise, I heard Vegeta's angry growl as he called me. I saw him nodding fast in the direction where the woman was running and my hunting instincts took over.

She ran as fast as he could, but it was useless. She could never beat my speed and soon I caught her, pulling her in the darkness of the street, pushing her hard against the cold wall. I kept my hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. I smelled her fear, I felt her tears rolling down on my fingers and I felt her heart beating so fast and hard in fear. This excited me so much.

I pushed my head down more closer to her beautiful face and neck while using my new skills. I could clearly see her veins and hot blood in them.

Sweet.

I wanted to sink my teeth in her neck, suck her dry, drink every last drop of blood from her body.

As I let my eyes travel from her neck on her body, something suddenly got my attention. I could clearly see something through her dress in her belly area. I realized she had kind of big belly. I don't know what I was thinking, but I placed my hand carefully on her round stomach and sure thing, there was a new life in her.

My soft side took over me once again as I raised my eyes to meet hers. Her eyes sparkled as they were full of tears and fear. She was begging me with her eyes, begging me to spare her and her unborn child. Even as a vampire I still loved kids and... I would never be able to hurt them, so I let her go. However, he didn't move. She was panting hard in fear, staring at me.

The more longer I stared at her, the more familiar she felt until it finally hit me. She was the whore who I had slept with long time ago! Now it was my turn to feel fear. What if the child what she was carrying was mine? I looked away in shock, not realizing my own thoughts what ran like a wild wind in my head.

My thoughts stopped when I heard scared fragile voice calling me... with my human name.

"Goku...? Hunter? Is... is it you?"

I couldn't lie as I faced her again so I nodded to her few times. I heard a gasp, but never running steps. She wasn't trying to flee from me. Instead she placed her hand on my cheek, taking a good look at me.

"It is you... But, you are... You..."

She was crying. I have to say that I have no idea why. We just had spent one night together and some little chit chat moments, so why she cried? Maybe in some level she still deeply cared about me because of that one night. I sighed deeply before I talked, my voice was more lower and raspy what it had been.

"Yes, it's I, hunter or Goku. Whichever you would prefer to call me."

She stared at me, her mouth slightly open in disbelieve.

"But you are a... vampire."

"I know... I also know you have no reasons to trust me anymore, or believe me, but I didn't mean this to happen. I didn't want any of this, but this just happened and I became a vampire. I'm sorry."

The movement of her head was something between a nod and a head shake. Of course I understood she was in a shock so I felt like changing the subject. I turned my gaze on her belly before I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Is it... mine?"

The look in her eyes... I don't know how to describe it.

"I don't know. I mean... I'm a whore. I sleep with many men so anyone could be the father."

She looked down, sighing sadly.

"Whore's life... It's not the most nicest or safest one... But it's the only way to have some money and food to keep the baby alive."

I knew what whore's life was. I had seen part of it and it truly wasn't pretty. Every day in that job could have been your last. When I was going to reply to her, I heard my mate appear next to me. When his and this woman's eyes met, he got furious and she got more than scared.

"What the fuck she's doing alive, hunter!? You were suppose to drink her blood!"

"I won't do that."

"Why not?! Kill her! If you don't, she will tell everyone about us and then WE are the ones who will die!"

"I know that, but I won't harm her. Vegeta... She's pregnant."

"So? We get two meals instead of one."

I sighed as he smirked. He was serious, but so was I.

"No, Vegeta. We won't touch her."

"What the hell is wrong with you, hunter?! You are a vampire, for Demon's sake!"

He sighed as he held his fingertips on his forehead eyes closed.

"It seems that you still have human emotions in you..."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have them if you would had bite me more better."

He gave me his sharpest and angriest glare and it froze me. I knew what I said made him angry, but THAT angry...!

"For your information, hunter, it wasn't I who bite you so don't blame me!"

He walked past me from my backside in the shadows, turning into a bat, flying away. I called after him for nothing. He didn't stop or look back. I sighed as I turned to look the woman who was more scared now.

"A-another v-vampire...!?"

"Yeah. He's my mate, too."

She gasped as she raised her hand on her mouth, shaking her head. I took steps closer to her, taking gentle hold of her hands, looking deep in her eyes.

"Please, I beg you. Don't tell about us to anyone... Can you promise me that?"

She nodded right away and I trusted her. I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I don't mean anything bad, but I think that it would be the best for you to move away from this city. I want you and the baby to start a new life somewhere else - far away from all this. And promise me that you will find a real job instead of staying a whore."

My words touched her. Her face started to shine with a small smile and her eyes sparkled with happiness. I thought maybe she had knew all that in her heart, for her whole life, but she hadn't realized them until someone came and told that to her.

She promised me all that what I asked and wanted. We said goodbyes and I let her go, but just in case, I followed her home as a bat. I didn't want anyone to attack on her. When she went in her house and locked the door, I turned my focus to the horizon. It would be morning soon so I started to fly towards my new home, the old castle.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long from me to go back home - and I knew what was going to happen when I flew inside from the open window and landed on my feet.

He was standing there few feet away from me, his arms crossed over his chest, looking straight at me with his sharp black eyes. I straightened myself as I got ready to face all the yelling what he surely was going to give to me.

"What the hell was all that, hunter?!"

When I opened my mouth and tried to answer, he didn't let me.

"That was the most stupid thing what you could have EVER done! You have been a vampire only for few hours and you are already messing things up! When we landed I told you NOT TO let ANYONE see you, didn't I?!"

"Yes, you did, but should I have let that guy rape her first and then go suck her to death?!"

"YES!"

I couldn't believe my ears. If he would have been there alone, I have no doubt he would have done that, but the fact he expected me to do the same... That would never happen. He shook his head in anger while staring at me while I kept my gaze on my toes, trying to avoid his eyes. To make him realize I didn't want to argue. It went in vein though. I heard footsteps and he was right in front of me. I finally raised my head.

He took a tight hold of my chest, pushing me against the wall, holding me there.

"Why the hell you were so soft to her?! I took you to hunt, not to chat with some whore! If you want to survive as a vampire, you need to learn to hunt your food because I'm NOT going to feed you! Understood?!"

"Clearly."

Vegeta made small hmph sound as he let go of me, turning his back at me. After few steps he turned to look me over his shoulder.

"She's the one who you fucked, right? That's the reason why you didn't harm her."

I felt how my throat turn more tight as I got shocked. He knew... But how?

"Really, hunter? Have you honestly forgot? I saw you with her. I came after you, looking for you and what I saw when I finally found you? You were on the street with her, fucking her like if it was your last day alive! Can you imagine the pain what I felt in that moment?!"

The pain... what HE felt? I rolled thoughts in my head before I smiled and took step closer to him.

"So you had feelings for me back then, didn't you? And now you yell at me only because you are jealous about me. Am I right?"

His body got more tense as I got more closer. When I reached my hand to touch his face, he slapped my hand away.

"Keep those hands to yourself, hunter. I don't want you to touch me with those hands of yours after you have been touching that whore - who knows where."

I sighed deeply as I watched him starting to walk away from me. I didn't want him to be jealous about me because there was no reason to. I was now a vampire. I had decided that now I was his mate - like he was mine. We belong together. But maybe he didn't saw it that way? I don't know. Even that I had seen parts of his softer side, he never hadn't let me get too close to him... Too close so that I could have managed to reach deeper in his heart and see in there clearly.

I then started to think his life as a human and that day when he told me about his family - who I had kill with the other vampire hunters. Maybe he still wanted to have some sort of revenge on me because of that what I did.

I wanted to know everything what was troubling his mind, but he never opened up. The more harder I tried, the more he shut down and raised this strong wall around himself. Maybe he didn't trust me enough yet to tell me something so... private.

When Vegeta was about to disappear behind the corner, I suddenly called his name. Human name... and he hates it when I do that, but it made him stop.

"Hunter. How many times I need to remind you that DO NOT use my human name! How many times I need to tell you that Vegeta doesn't exist! He's long gone! DEAD!"

His eyes always turned glowing red when he got so angry - and I knew that once again I had crossed the line, but I needed to. I took few steps up on the stairs, still keeping some distance between us, letting him be above me on stairs.

"I know that you hate it, but you have so unique, special and beautiful name. I know that it brings bad memories and all, but I really want to use your human name. Not all the time, but at least sometimes."

He just stood there without answering. I waited a little longer before I spoke again.

"Can I ask something?"

"Hmph! You would ask it anyway even if I would say no."

I smiled a little because that was true. I was going to ask it anyway even if he would have say no.

"Before you left back home, you said something that it wasn't you who bit and transformed me into a vampire."

His eyes grew a little bigger as his eyebrows rose a little in asking way.

"If... If it truly wasn't you, who was it? Is there more of us? More vampires."

He turned his head away from me, sighing slowly and deeply. I waited and waited, but it looked liked he didn't want to answer. I took few steps closer reaching my hand towards him, taking gently hold on his glove covered hand. It didn't make him look at me, instead he stood there like a statue.

"Please, tell me the truth. Are there more vampires? Aren't we the only ones left after all? I need to know."

He gave me one of his serious looks before he spoke with warning tone in his voice.

"There's nothing what you need to know."

"But --!"

"Not now, hunter! Not yet. I can't trust you enough to give you such an information."

He pulled his hand away from my hold before walking away in a long hallway, finally disappearing in the shadows. So that was the case. I had managed to gain at least some of his trust when I was a human, but now that I was a vampire and screwed up my first hunt... It tooksome part of the trust away. I don't see why or how, but that seemed to be the case.

It would be a long road before I would gain his trust back on that level again, but I still would do it, no matter what.

\--

I entered in my own room, walking toward the huge "half ball" shaped window what was little bit broken from one corner. I sat slowly on huge red pillow what was placed in front of the window on the windowsill. Soon I saw black shadow flying inside the room from the window's hole.

With my instincts I raised my arm up a bit before I felt firm and familiar hold on my wrist. I didn't need to look at my visitor - I already knew who it was. It was my most thrustworthy and beloved bat friend, the leader of his own pack.

I finally let my eyes meet his, giving him my greeting smile as he screamed at me. It was weird though... How this small ball of fur with high bitchy voice had become so darn dear to me. Yes, I can admit it I care about him and other bats very deeply.

I sighed as my friend took a better hold, making himself ready to listen to me. I hadn't asked him to come, but whenever I felt like I feel now, he was there or he came to me. It's like he had sixth sense about me. I'm forever thankful to him for his support and tonight I needed him again.

"I took that new vampire to hunt tonight."

I stayed quiet, thinking what to say next.

"And he screwed it up... Just because he wanted to save that whore who he fucked as a human."

I looked into those brown eyes before I continued.

"I know that it's stupid to be jealous about him and his actions what he has done as a human, but... It hurt me back then and it still hurts. In the days like this I really wish that I wouldn't have a heart. ... And another thing is that when my wife... died... I promised I would stay loyal to her, but look at me now! I'm so darn deeply in -!"

Suddenly I stopped and kept few seconds of silent before I kept going.

"So deeply in... In... You know - with him. I feel that I'm cheating her."

When I finally shut my mouth it was his turn to reply to me. I listened carefully while nodding, letting him say everything and he was right in so many ways. I knew that my wife didn't exist anymore and even if she did... Somewhere out there as a spirit, she wouldn't want me to be unhappy and think that I'm cheating because I wasn't. I was... moving on.

"... I understand all that, I really do. I just need to kick my ass when I start to sink too low, now don't I?"

Those words made me smile and laugh and it surely effected on my bat friend in the way, but there still was more things to talk about.

"I accidentally slipped to him that it wasn't I who bit and turned him into a vampire. Now he wants to know is there more of us and so on, but I don't trust him enough yet to give him that information. I know he's eager to know about us now because he IS one of us, but still. I trusted him as a human, but now that he's a vampire... I mean he's still him, but I can't trust him as much as I did."

Once again, my fur ball friend gave me his opinion and wise words, but little bit I knew that I was spied at the moment...

\--

It's not about my nature to spy others or anything, but when I was heading to our room, getting ready to go to sleep, I heard Vegeta talking to himself. I stopped behind the door, opening it very little and silently, just to see him sitting in front of the window with his bat friend. I heard them talking clearly, but one thing bothered me. How he understood everything what the bat said and I didn't? Maybe it was because he had been living with them more longer than I had.

I stood there silently, listening everything carefully. Oh God, how I wished that I could have been that bat and be there for him. Be so much trusted as he was. I was sure Vegeta had always told him everything and I truly mean EVERYTHING. I heard sounds when Vegeta stood up and his bat friend took off, flying back to his own family.

I didn't dare to enter the room so, with good manners, I knocked few times and waited to get the permission to enter. I was sure Vegeta wouldn't let me in, but much for my surprise he came and even opened the door for me.

"What do you want now? I told you I wouldn't say a thing."

"I know and I respect that. I will do whatever it takes for you to come to me and tell about yourself, the others if here are any - and trust me again."

"Then what do you want?"

"Um, I do live here now, right? And it's morning soon so I was planning to sleep."

He sighed and stepped out of my way, letting me in. As my eyes scanned the room, those horrible memories came flashing in my mind. I could feel the pain in my body again when the bullets sank in my flesh, I heard Vegeta's clone's painful cries in my head and those hunters laughs... I shut my eyes trebling, holding my head.

"Memories before your death will keep hunting you for some time before you get used of them and get over them."

My eyelids opened and I saw Vegeta walking to his coffin, laying slowly in there. Closing his eyes after placing his arms rest on his chest, he finally said:

"But revenge will get those horrible memories out of your head sooner and easier. I know what I'm talking about, hunter."

I knew what he was talking about and I knew who he had in mind when he talked about me having a revenge. Yes, I admit that I wanted to have my revenge on Yamcha and Tien, who killed me, and attacked on Vegeta, even that it was only a clone. But one thing was sure, I would make them pay one way or another.

Vegeta sighed as he moved a little. He surely would had fallen asleep if I wouldn't had interrupted him.

"Um... Hey..."

His eyes opened slowly as he turned to look at me. I felt embarrassed, but I needed to ask.

"Where do I sleep?"

I heard how he started to laugh silently.

"On the bed, of course."

"But I thought that vampires sleeps in coffins. Like you do."

"Do you see another coffin in here?"

"No, but I see one big coffin enough what you could share."

He sat up, growling at me.

"I don't share, hunter. Find your own coffin."

"Oh, come on! Just one night. I promise that I will find my own coffin for the next night."

I stood there still, having long and silent eye contact with him. He finally gave up.

"Darn you... Fine, but only this one night. If you try to come in the same coffin with me ever again, I will let you burn in the sun. Got it?!"

He turned to lay on his side, giving his backside to me as I walked closer to the coffin, carefully laying in there, placing my back against his.

"Thanks. I appreciate this a lot."

"Hmh."

I reached my hand up taking a hold of coffin's cover, pulling it down, sealing us both into the darkness. At first it was kind of scary experience and I felt how I started to panic. My breathing became more faster and I just... I was just losing my mind! When I was sure I was going to snap and go insane, I felt his hand coming on my side, taking a hold of my hand. It instantly eased my panic and calmed me so that I was finally able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We slept in the same coffin whole day until the sun had set and the darkness was slowly spreading over the world. I had been awake for some time, but I hadn't dare to move because Vegeta was still asleep behind my back. It still felt weird to be in the coffin, but it would have been more horrible if I was forced to be alone in there. Thank God I wasn't. Sudden movement behind my back made me turn stiff.

Vegeta. He must be waking up.

"You could open the coffin already, hunter."

His tired and more raspy voice gave me chills even that there was no angry tone.

"Oh, s-sure."

I raised my hand as much as I could in small space and pushed the coffin open slowly, being kind of afraid what if the sun was still up. It wasn't. Vegeta sat up yawning loud as he stretched his body before standing up, making sure his cape was straight and clean with the rest of his gorgeous outfit.

I held my breath when he turned to look at me. He looked so much more beautiful with relaxed face after a goodnight sleep than he normally did. I'm not saying that Vegeta ever would have looked disgusting, ugly or anything, no! He just... looked more gorgeous than he usually did.

Maybe I was the one to blame because I had given him so much troubles lately so, for that reason, he looked so grumpy all the time normally.

"Are you going to lay there the whole night?"

Vegeta's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped out of the coffin, watching as he closed it.

"How was your first night in coffin, hunter?"

I felt embarrassed, but I always think that honesty is the most important thing in life so I always was, and wanted to be, honest to him.

"It was scary at first, but when you took a hold of my hand... I fell asleep like a baby."

He smiled at me a little, giving me one slow nod.

"I know the feeling, but I had no one there to be by my side when I slept in the coffin first time - so you were lucky to have me there."

I blushed even more with a small smile as he smiled at me widely, showing those perfect white teeth.

"Do you have any plans how you would like to spend this night, hunter?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Remember what I told you about revenge?"

My eyes grew wider as I stared him into his serious eyes.

"I'm willing to give you another chance to prove that you truly are a great vampire. We go hunt again and this time, we have another target."

Vegeta walked behind balcony doors, pulling both of them open at the same time. Strong wind blew inside, making his cape flap in the wind. He looked at me over his shoulder, smirking.

"I expect you to know who I'm talking about. I'm also expecting you to show me your true vampire side now, hunter."

Before I could reply to him, he jumped down from the balcony and soon there was black bat flying away towards the city. I didn't know how to turn into a bat, but I went to the balcony and jumped down eyes closed, thinking that I was a bat. ... I know it sounds crazy! However, when I opened my eyes I saw my own bat wings on both side of my body.

I couldn't believe it! I had no idea how I had done it, but I had transformed into a bat. Gotta admit... Flying was actually pretty hard! It took a lot of time before I got used of it. I almost crashed against the trees few times.

Vegeta had been very nice, not to mention patient, when he'd stopped to wait for me. I'm sure he was laughing at me in his mind, but at the same time he surely... somehow... was proud of me. I took my time to fly around near by the castle before I trusted my flying skills enough to fly to the city, letting Vegeta lead the way.

He was born to be leader.

\--

We landed outside of the city and it was so amazing to see Vegeta turning back into his normal form. I wished I could do it as easily as he did it, but no. I had some problems turning back and it embarrassed me.

I slammed against the wall and fell on the street, screaming and kicking on my back in panic. Yeah, I panicked because I was on my back, not sure if I would get up or turn back to normal. Luckily Vegeta was there for me once again. He knelt down by my side and gave me his cape. I took a hold of his cape, climbing up enough to hang upside down. Everything looked so weird from this point of view.

"You surely are amusing me a lot, hunter."

I looked at him and he had his most warmest smile on his face.

"Have to admit... You look adorable as a bat. Maybe I shouldn't help you to turn back to normal."

His first words warmed my heart, but when he said his last words I started to panic again. I didn't want to stay as a bat! No matter how cute he would think I am in that form.

"Relax, silly. I will help you. Relax and imagine yourself as yourself. That will do the trick. It's the same way as turning into a bat."

With fast beating heart I closed my eyes and focused hard, really hard, and when I opened my eyes again I saw my hands and legs. I had turned back to normal! I never hadn't been happier of seeing myself.

"If you are done celebrating your return, we should get going while we still have time."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"You know or remember where they live?"

I felt this super hard and twisting pain in my heart when I thought about them - and the darker side of me started to sneak in. I nodded to him and started to lead the way on the dark streets. It felt weird to walk those streets again after some time.

I walked behind familiar door and I could smell the scents. I knew they were there with my best human time friend. My hand tried the door - it wasn't locked. I turned to look at Vegeta who stood next to the wall, nodding to me once. I went inside the house. Vegeta followed me soon, but it seemed he wasn't going to interrupt me. He wanted me to show him what I was able to do on my own.

I walked silently in the dark house, going from room to room. It wasn't hard to find my targets because of their disgusting smell. I would never forget that. As the door opened slowly by my hand, my eyes scanned the room. There they were, sleeping like babies with no idea what was going to come to them.

The blood in my veins rushed faster and hotter, making me lust blood. Yes. That red gold what was more sweeter than any sweets on Earth.

My steps took me next to first hunter's bed and before I made my move, I turned to look at the door way to make sure Vegeta was there for my aid if anything would happen, and he was. Bending over the long haired hunter I smirked, before using my low raspy voice.

"Yamcha... Wake up."

He turned a little, mumbling something before he opened his eyes. When his vision became more clear, and he was able to see my face, the colors on his own face turned white.

"Hi."

I smirked showing my teeth, pushing my face more closer to his.

"It's so nice to see you... Yamcha."

"Y-you! We killed you!"

Yamcha's voice woke up his partner, Tien, who woke up pretty fast, jumping off on the bed. However, he was soon thrown back by Vegeta. Of course Vegeta was a master of hiding in dark areas and shadows so Tien never knew what hit him.

The fear on their faces amused me a lot and I enjoyed every second of the situation.

"You two know why I am here."

"L-listen, pal. W-we are sorry about what we did! We didn't mean it!"

"Oh, sure you didn't mean it. You two just shot and killed me 'for fun' or 'by accident'... or only because I was a friend with a vampire!!"

I even scared myself there when I made the most weirdest voice what was a mix of high scream and growl.

"Please, Goku, stop it. We do anything what you want!"

"There's nothing what you two can do! I want my revenge and I'm going to have it!"

I took more tight hold of Yamcha's neck, sitting on top of him smirking like hell.

"You always have been watching after pretty women, now haven't you? Maybe I should take that ability away..."

Before Yamcha could do anything, I thrust my finger in his eye, digging it out of his head. Oh, if you could have heard his screaming... Anyone else would have shit in their pants, but I... I laughed. I laughed so much! I enjoyed it and it gave me so huge feeling of pure pleasure - so I decided to pull his other eye out of his head as well. He screamed even more, but I had to quiet him. He was getting annoyingly loud. I tied his mouth with a piece of sheet. After all, I didn't want him to wake up the whole city with his stupid screaming.

Tien surely was going to come to Yamcha's aid once again, but Vegeta was there to watch my back. He held Tien on his place, keeping his hand on his mouth in order to keep him quiet as well.

I took my time watching Yamcha squirming in pain before I continued torturing him. I pushed my fingers in his chest, scratching his chest open - finally seeing his pitiful small heart beating behind the rib cage.

I raised my eyes to explore his face and I could tell that he was in pain and shock, ready to give up on his life. Ready to leave this world, but before he could do that... I wanted to make him feel more pain. I hit my fist in his body, scratching his organs and squeezing some of them. Yamcha screamed as much as he could, trembling like a little pig when it was executed, before his heart started to beat more and more slower and then ---- stopped. I couldn't have been happier. Killing someone was very... _satisfying._

I removed myself off from his disgusting body, throwing it on the floor before I turned my focus on Tien, who still was held down by Vegeta.

"He's all yours, Vegeta. I got my revenge already."

I smirked as I licked the blood off from my hand and fingers. It didn't taste good because, after all, it was Yamcha's blood. Vegeta hmped as he took tight hold on Tien's head, twisting it hard on left side breaking his neck with loud snap.

"Awh, you killed him that easily?! You could have played with him."

Vegeta smirked as he walked in front of me, taking a hold of my wrist and raising my bloody hand in front of his face.

"You gave him to me so I did what I wanted. If you are not happy about my way, he's still warm for you to play."

His tongue gave long harsh lick on my hand taking some blood from it. It was welcomed taste for him. I watched as Vegeta kept licking my hand while keeping an eye contact with me. Gorgeous. I could keep saying and thinking that one word what described him the best. Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Gorgeous.

He licked his bloody red lips before stepping more closer, taking a tight hold of my head - kissing me. The feeling of his lips against mine.. There's no word to it. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his small body, letting my mind sink deeper into a kiss.

However our kiss was interrupted by a loud gasp from the doorway. We both turned our gaze on the person and I got more surprised than shocked. It was Krillin who looked horrified and pale, but then again, I couldn't blame him. I removed my hands off of Vegeta, starting to walk towards my ex-best friend who suddenly ran away screaming.

"Don't just stand there, hunter! He's going to get away!"

Vegeta ran past me after Krillin and I... I just stood there. My soft side was taking over me once more and I couldn't imagine hurting Krillin. After all, he had do so much good for me even that he, like we all, had done bad choices in life.

When I heard Krillin's screaming, my heart jumped. I was sure Vegeta had finished him off. That was the moment when I got myself on the move. I ran and ran until I came in small hallway and much for my relief, Vegeta was only holding him down on the floor by sitting on his back.

"Well, hunter? What are you waiting for? Finish him."

I stepped closer and closer and when I was close enough... I knelt down and faced my old friend who, clearly, couldn't believe his eyes.

"G-Goku? Is that you?"

I sighed with a small smile as I nodded.

"Yeah."

"But they told me that you were dead. That a vampire had killed you...!"

I shook my head with apologizing smile.

"No... Actually it was a vampire who saved me. I wouldn't be here or alive anymore without him. They were the ones who killed me. You... do believe me, right?"

I saw a doubt in his eyes and it hurt me. I still, in some level, thought him as my best friend, but our friendship probably would never be the same what it had been.

"I do believe you, as crazy as it sounds, but... You are still Goku even that... you are not. You understand?"

I knew what Krillin meant and he was right. I was me, but then again I wasn't me anymore. I looked like Goku and I had some nature parts left from Goku, but I also had this darker vampire side what I had started to call Kakarot in my mind. Whenever I saw, tasted or smelled blood, got bad thoughts or did bad things, Kakarot took over me.

"What are you doing, hunter?! Kill him!"

My eyes turned to meet Vegeta's, before I turned my orbs back on my friend's eyes. I knew that I had to kill him too, but I couldn't and didn't want to. I raised my feet in order to smash Krillin's skull, but I smashed my feet through the floor right next to his head.

"I can't."

"What?! Hunter!"

"I can't! I'm sorry, but he's still my friend!"

Vegeta stood up between me and Krillin, taking a hold of my shirt, growling.

"Have you forgot why you are dead?! Because of him! He invited those other hunters here to kill you!"

"No! I didn't invite them here to kill Goku! I invited them here to help him to kill the last vampire!"

Vegeta turned around and knelt down, growling at my friend.

"And I was the last vampire! This hunter here had many chances to kill me, but he never didn't do it! And you know why? Love, you fool. He started to love me. That's why he didn't kill me. He even wanted to start to live with me, to make sure that I wouldn't hurt any humans ever again."

Krillin's eyes were wide as he turned to look me and I only nodded to him as a yes. He was shocked, but then he smiled and sat up on the floor.

"That's so like him."

Vegeta and I both got off guard by his answer. Krillin tapped the floor few times and I naturally sat down across him while Vegeta decided to turn into a bat and hang on the ceiling above Krillin.  
He told us so much about me and so many things what I had forgot about myself already. It was really heart warming to sit there and listen him talking, remembering those good old times and sides of my old self.

\--

We sat there for some hours before Vegeta decided that it was time to leave. However, he still was expecting me to kill Krillin, but I couldn't do it. Instead I let Krillin go, making him to promise me never to tell anyone about us and he promised that. I always had trusted on him and I did trust on him now as well.

Vegeta and I flew past of one farm and because we both were hungry, we decided to kill one cow and suck its blood - which we did fast and quietly. Of course it felt bad to do these things, but people would never offer us blood if we would go ask it from them. Never.

Finally we got back home, landing in our room. I was sure that Vegeta either would go to lay in his coffin or he would go downstairs, but instead he laid on dusty bed, looking very comfortable with the small smile.

I didn't understand his signs until he spoke.

"You were good, hunter. You totally surprised me back there."

He sat up, looking at me with his shining eyes.

"The way how you killed that guy... It made me excited."

The way how he said a word 'excited' sent weird, but very nice feeling in my groins. I had never felt like that before and it also made me swallow hard. He eyed me long and slow from head to toes and back up again, smiling.

"You have earned your reward, hunter."

I blinked few times when he stood up taking his cape off, throwing it on dusty chair before stepping in front of me, kissing me like never before. If this feeling, what I was feeling in that moment, is what people call love... I never want to stop loving.

Silent and little amused sigh and smile from this short man in front of me gave me more... tingling feeling in my groins. I felt this need to start to thrust my hips forward. No any man ever had made me feel this way, not even Chi-Chi even that I had loved her, had had sex with her in the past... I'm sure Vegeta knew this. He rose to stand on his toes, whispering in my ear.

"You turned me on back there... To see you so wild, aggressive, bloody and that evil spark in your eyes..."

Vegeta gave one fast lick on my ear before taking a hold on my hand, leading me to the bed, laying me down gently. He came to sit on me so that my hips were between his legs. I let my shameless eyes travel on him as he started to open his shirt, one button at the time....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta shows Goku the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't been able to create anything new, I post this old chapter from Deviantart here.
> 
> Also, this is the perfect music for the music box! :D   
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcqwbad1iUs
> 
> But overall, Nox Arcana's music is so wonderful and lovely! It, at least, soothes my soul in very wonderful and yet exciting way.

The mattress moved under our weight as my fellow vampire was taking me wild and hard while the sweat shined on his beautiful white skin. His low and raspy voice echoed in the room as his moans escaped from his lips with silent growls.

I couldn't believe this moment. Somehow it felt unreal. Me, ex-hunter, having sex with a vampire, allowing him to dominate me, but maybe this was something what vampires do... I do not know. After all, I haven't been vampire for a long and I have no any clue about their sexual habits.

My head sunk deeper in dusty pillow as Vegeta's hips banged more wilder, harder and faster against me, causing some nasty pain what I automatically response on. I made weird sound what scared even myself, something what sounder like a growl and a hiss. Unwillingly I showed my teeth to my mate, making it clear he was too rough. But did him to go easy on me? No. Instead he growled back at me, starting to move even more painfully, showing that he was the dominating one.

I surrendered to this situation, allowing myself to be taken as my mate wanted and he surely enjoyed each moment and movement. His member rubbing my inner side... Oh, God... That pleasure... And the pain...

Soon his hips were banging me like never before. So fast with so small movement.... I didn't understand how he managed to make me feel so good. I don't want to be cruel, but sex with Chi Chi... My beloved and dead wife, had never made me feel like this. So good that it made my mind black.

One loud growl and I was filled with his cum. It felt weird and yet, at the same time, it was the most beautiful experience in my life.

His body laid on mine, his heart beating in his chest so strongly while his sweat drops fused with mine. I could hear nothing more than his heavy breathing over mine as his mouth opened slightly and my skin met his sharp teeth. Tension overtook me in that moment and I waited to be bit, but instead his teeth rubbed gently against my neck... very gently. Maybe this was his way to show affection. Who knows?

After a moment Vegeta finally stopped, taking a deep breath, turning silent. Had he fall asleep? But it was still night.

I didn't dare to move or speak a word if he truly had fall asleep so I kept my mouth shut, focusing to stay still.

"You can relax, Hunter. I'm not sleeping."

His words made me relax right away, but when he lifted his upped body above mine, staring me in the eyes, I froze. I didn't know how to react on his gaze or what to say to him after what he did. What WE did.

"I hurt you."

"??"

"While having sex."

"Oh, that. It's nothing."

"Hm, nothing? Then why you growled at me? You should know better than that, that the one who submitted doesn't give orders to dominating one."

"Well, excuse me, but how you expect me to know these rules? I was fucked by a vampire first time ever in my life."

"... Hmph, and you loved it."

I was left speechless because he was right. Even that it had hurt, I still had love it... More than I ever loved to have sex with my wife.

Vegeta got my attention with his movement when he left the bed, dressing that gorgeous and glorious outfit of his, standing at the end of the bed looking at me.

"Dress up, Hunter. Night is still young."

He gave me his back, walking in front of the broken glass staring outside while the moon cleared his face with its' own light. I stared at him admiring his beauty while I pulled my old clothes on. It was both funny and weird to keep those clothes... Hunter's clothes. They belonged to someone who I wasn't anymore. They weren't for me anymore.

"Now that you are a vampire, Hunter, I can show you the whole castle."

"But I have seen it."

"Oh, Hunter, you are so wrong...."

He came right in front of me, leaning towards me so that we were face to face.

"You haven't seen anything at all... Yet."

Vegeta's words made me regret of being a vampire now. What he was going to show? Something what I surely wouldn't like or enjoy. Did he had something what he was hiding?

Those heavy steps of his started to take him more away from me so I left the bed and followed him. I followed him to a secret stairs what I hadn't seen before. Stair by stair we walked all the way up to an old and forgotten tower. I could smell it already... Human remains. Very old ones...

As my eyes scanned that dark room, what was slightly lightened by torches, I could see dry spilled blood spots on those old rocky walls and floor. Bloody old chains, covered by webs, hanging from the ceiling and a table with weird objects what looked like some torture stuffs. Now my mind started to wonder how many innocent souls had been in here... What horrible things they had go through... And by who?

"Enjoying the view, Hunter?"

"....."

"Hmh, don't be so sensitive, Hunter. They all deserved this."

"They?"

"Fool and over confident hunters who didn't know what they were up against. They were stupid and careless. They were no match."

I listened his amused 'hmh' sound with a small smirk as he bend down, picking up old bone from dusty floor.

"One of them was a woman. Very pretty, but a fool."

"How come?"

"She said no. Only one 'yes' and she still would be alive."

"What happened?"

"She took a gamble and she lost."

"Did you do this?"

"Watching."

"Huh?"

"I was watching. My masters were showing me the best ways to torture those foolish hunters who dared to face us."

"So in that time there was more vampires here?"

"What did I just say?"

".... How long this did go on?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think not but I want to know."

"Centuries, Hunter. One after another they came here in order to kill us and neither one of them... never returned. This was their life's last place."

"You seem to be proud of all this."

"Why wouldn't I be? We have prove it again and again for centuries that vampires are the ones who should rule the world. We are the greatest beings!"

I listened his words in silence. Somehow I felt that I was seeing new side of Vegeta. He had tortured hunters with his fellow vampires, enjoying it...

I got so nasty images in my mind that I couldn't bear it. As I closed my eyes and stood there silently, I swear I heard someone screaming and begging. I opened my eyes in horror and my eyes locked right away on Vegeta's cold and emotionless eyes. In this point I also noticed that I had started to sweat and the fear was sneaking in me.

"Let's continue our round, shall we?"

Vegeta walked past me, his cape swinging in his walking rhythm, as we headed back down to those old wooden and small stairs what creaked under our weights. Now that we were walking this long and dark corridor with huge windows with red, broken and dusty curtains, I saw another tower with a huge bell in it and in that moment, I stopped.

My eyes stayed locked on the bell and I couldn't get my body on the move. I... I could hear it. The bell. Why? What was going on? It wasn't moving and yet it was ringing so loud and clear.

"Hunter."

Only then, when Vegeta's sharp and commanding voice reached my sensitive ears, I was able to move again. I was in shock and confused, but Vegeta didn't seem to care. He gave me a look over his shoulder before swinging his cape, heading forward. As much as I wanted to take another look of that belfry, I didn't dare. Instead I ran after vegeta to catch up with him.

\--

We stood behind strong wooden door what creaked with ear hurting sound as Vegeta pulled it open, leading the way once more. Another long way of stairs all the way up and there we were, in belfry. My eyes studied that old big bell and when I took a look inside, something flew past my face! It made me scream as I jumped backward.

I turned to look Vegeta while he stared at me back with weird look.

"Why so scared, Hunter?"

I... I didn't know. I didn't have the answer for him... I have no idea why I was so jumpy.

"Just so you know, this is bats' tower. Part of them stays here and just now you scared one of them by pushing your head inside of that bell."

What an relief! Bats.

"I wanted to show you this. Just in case if you ever need bats, you can find them here."

"Can't I just call them?"

"Your voice isn't high enough to call them. You need to train your voice first."

"Ahh..."

"Let's keep going."

Our way leaded us out of the tower and few floor lower. There was something what got my eye. On the left side, above the stairs, was a small balcony where only could be 2 peoples at the time and that massive organ. How the heck it was there and how did you get there?

Then suddenly, I swear, I saw a shadow there and the music... Low and slow... from the organ. I froze once again by the sound, but I didn't stay like that for long. Vegeta's hand landed on my shoulder from behind. When he moved next to me, I turned to look at him in confuse. He gave me some kind of soft look for a second before he walked past me down the wide stairs. I took one fast look up at the organ balcony before I followed my master. Maybe... There was someone, a ghost maybe, who still played the organ.

Now we were heading in the basement where was many different rooms, mostly cells. The smell in there was horrible and the feeling... I wondered what horrible things had been done here. There also was a few better looking rooms. One room was surely some sort of studying room with old small library and large table where was this big brown book opened up. My steps on dusty floor took me in front of the book. I wiped a little bit of dust off to see the pages and text.

'Cloning' ... Oh yes... Vegeta had cloned himself somehow... But then...!  
I turned to look the basement cells. It couldn't be... Were these rooms made only to clone vampires!?

I turned to look at Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest, staring at me with no emotions. He hadn't say to me anything in a long time, not even now. Did he want me to figure out these on my own? What for?! Why?!

I didn't understand...

\--

I saw it clearly. Hunter was terrified and confused. He was staring at me, begging me to give him the right answer. Make his fears real by saying 'yes' but I didn't. This was something what he needed to figure out himself. This way he would understand better. Castle would tell him everything by it's own. I wouldn't need to explain anything.

And now that he was a vampire, he should know everything, no matter how horrible it would be. And this also was a perfect practice to wake up his vampire senses.

\--

No matter how hard I tried to figure things out, I didn't want to admit that this castle once had been so horrible place... What kind of horrible things these walls were hiding... What kind of horrible things the walls had seen over the centuries. My ears soon started to pick up a small sound... Chains... Someone was moving chains. Even that I was a vampire it twisted my stomach to hear that sound and the painful and weak whining of dying soul.

In the corner of my eye I saw something white walking from another cell to another with chains and that gave me chills. Had some hunters' souls stay here? Hadn't they moved on after their death? Hadn't they find peace?

"You see and hear things?"

His voice made me jump a little as I turned to face him once more before nodding few times.

"Good."

"What good there is about?!"

"That's a sign that your vampire senses are kicking in. I would be more worried if you wouldn't see or hear anything."

"... S-so you see and hear them too?"

"Every night."

"Then how can you live here?"

"I have get so used of them that they have made me numb to themselves. But of course I enjoy the music when I hear it... with the bell."

"Organ and bell."

"You heard them too, didn't you?"

"Yes. But the bell... Don't people in the village hear it?"

"No, because that sound is made by old energy what is left here by one dead soul. Only mediums and vampires are able to hear it and there surely isn't medium in that small village."

"I... still feel that I don't understand."

"You will. Give it time."

We finally headed out of the basement to outside, to that big yard with dead bushes and old broken fountain with some rose bushes. As I headed to the central area I heard a scream. Loud and fearful scream. As I turned around, I saw a white woman's figure falling down from the balcony and when it finally met the ground, she vanished.

"First owner's wife."

I turned to look Vegeta who stared at the balcony where this woman had fall.

"The rumors have been saying for centuries that the man who build this castle, had very beautiful wife, who killed their kids one at the time for years and bathed in their blood. When the husband found it out, he pushed her off from her balcony, letting her fall to her death. Every year, in this same time and place, this same thing happens again."

"She hasn't find peace..."

"No, she hasn't."

As horrible as it was I still felt sorry for her, don't know why though.

As we were going to head back inside, I saw this small little shelter and somehow it pulled me there. I pulled the door open and stepped in, noticing some old stuffs what surely weren't Vegeta's but then, one small box, got my attention.

I wiped the dust off and opened it carefully. It started to play. The music was very... touching, fitting to a child. Lullaby music so to say.

"Put that thing away, Hunter."

"Oh sure. Soon."

"Now, Hunter."

His voice turned more commanding and growling so I knew that it had something to do with him. After a better hold, I lifted the box, seeing a writing at it's bottom inside.

"To my little girl. Father."

I turned to look at him while had started to walk away. It told me everything.

"This is from you. To your daughter. Isn't it?"

He stopped but never turned around.

"I told you to put that thing away, Hunter."

"Isn't it?"

I heard a deep sigh before he turned around and came to me, taking that music box away from me, looking at it with soft look in his eyes.

"If you must know... Yes, it's from me to my little girl. I bought this to her in the next day after she was born. She loved to listen this every night when she went to sleep. I'm amazed that this still plays."

"Why are you keeping it in here anyway?"

"Do you really think I want this thing inside?! To reminding me of all those things what happened when I was still a human!?"

He slammed that poor music box shut, placing it back on the table more harder than necessarily. Then he gave me his angry glare.

"It stays here and that's my final word!"

He gave me his back as he walked away faster than normally, leaving me behind. I couldn't stop feeling bad. For him and his little girl. My eyes turned on that music box what I slowly opened again, listening that song. It was beautiful and it surely was bringing a lot of memories to him, but he should enjoy those memories, not ignore them and keep them away. Lock them somewhere deep in his mind...

I took that box with me and took it inside even that I knew Vegeta would yell at me, but I kept it hidden in my pocket, waiting a better time to give it to him so that he would finally accept it and keep it close by him, listening that song from old good times.


End file.
